After The War
by Limphidora
Summary: Romano has gone missing during World War Two. He's finally found, but he's missed so much, the war has ended and everyone's cool with eachother again. He is labeled dead which didn't bode too well with Italy or Spain, but now that he's back, won't everything be awesome again? Well, his still harbors a large hate the counties who were the Allies and has the mindset of a soldier.
1. I Saw The Sign

**After The War**

**Chapter One: I Saw The Sign **

**I have finally come out of hibernating and decided to post a new story! I've lost interest in my other stories, but it you me to continue them, I will. I think this story will be something I won't lose interest too fast in! **

I pushed myself up, my right shoulder bleeding lightly, my left eye just a bloody socket while my left foot was shattered, bone sticking up through the skin. Pain. I could only feel white-hot agony that made me freeze, not wanting to make my body hurt anymore than it already did. But I couldn't stay here, I had to get back to my troops, I had to fight the relentless Allies, I just had to. I had already been laying here for God knows how long after I took that grenade to the face.

Well, it wasn't directly to the face, but it was pretty damn close. Oh God, my foot, I just looked down at it. I can feel my stomach heave, but I have nothing left in my stomach, so all that comes out, scorching my throat, this yellowish stomach acid. My head feels light while my heart is an anvil. I take a step, flinching in pain as this is my shattered foot, I take another and another.

Pretty soon the pain becomes a dull ache, but occasionally I'll hit a rock and it'll hurt like hell. I look at the sky, the sun is brightly shining with massive puffy clouds floating lazily in the sky, I'm not all too thrilled with this weather, but it's better than walking through rain. I look down at myself and see my uniform has fallen into rags, it's singed, huge pieces have been ripped and it's barely clinging to my skinny form. Also, I can see that I am thin, very thin and my throat is oh so dry, I need some water, now.

I whip my head from side to side in search of any liquid, which was a bad thing because now my head is swimming and my vision is slightly blurry, and there's no trace of water anywhere. However, I do know now that I'm in a forest, I really need to find my way back to my army, we have a war to win. They're calling this war World War Two, a war between the Axis and the Allies. Many countries made up the Axis and the Allies.

I really don't want to fight, but my boss is sending my out, he calls me the Invincible Soldier, since I'm a country and I can't die. Where are my manners? I'm Romano also known as South Italy, but mostly known as Italy's Douchebag Brother. Yeah, I may half of Italy, but my brother, North Italy, is referred to as Italy. Don't get me wrong, I love my brother, he's talented, adorable, innocent, charming, can't do a thing wrong, everything I'm not.

And get this, I am half of Italy, but I'm never invited to the Axis meetings, I guess they only need one Italy. My brother, he's innocent, the most innocent little thing ever. I can't let him get ruined like I have, so I will fight this war while he makes pasta, I will take on the pain of our soldiers dying while he takes a siesta.

I take another look around me, slower this time and I see I have entered a small village. Or what used to be one, I see that the Allies have gotten here, bodies of my soldiers, German, my innocent people, but not one of the Allies soldiers is lying here dead. I get this sinking feeling in my stomach as I look at the blood and gore, we're going to lose this war, if this is how we are fighting, then Italy will be demolished.

As I walk through the village, I pause to take a breath and I see something that brings tears to my eyes. It's a child, a little boy who must've been four or five, his eyes are widened in horror and his face is forever frozen in the shock of death, a bullet wound in chest is the cause of death. I can feel hot tears streaming down my face as I kneel before the dead boy and shut his eyes while I close mine.

I stand up, this is a milestone in the war, before this I was fighting because I was told to, but now, this changes everything. If the Allies are going to kill my soldiers, fine, they're trained and can defend themselves, but if they are going to slaughter my children, then God help them because now, now Romano is coming back, with a vengeance.

I open my eyes, a flame of hatred for the Allies is igniting in my eyes as I walk. The ache in my foot has gone down a lot since I began walking, I guess I've gotten used to it. Dear fuck, there's a hill, I'm going to have to fucking climb this. I blink, but only my right eyes moves because if you remember, my right eye is just a bloody socket right now.

I have finally reached the top and look out, oh my God, it's Rome, I've made it back to Rome! It's looking good, too good. I look up to the sky, expecting to see American fighter planes shoot down my beautiful capital, but there are none, it's just a sunny day. I look down and see bright green grass with people having picnics, how can people be so calm, there's a war going on?

I'm rolling down the hill now,I tripped, my vision is blurry and the colours are mixing together. But I can tell when I stop and look up to the sky that it is my brother and Germany leaning over me. Fratello (brother in Italian) has tears streaming down his cheeks and he's yelling stuff, or at least I think he's yelling because I can't really hear anything right now.

"Fratello" I cry, but my throat is so dry it comes out all broken and cracked.

Fratello is still crying and Germany looks like he's trying to calm him down. That potato bastard, he picked me up, the nerve of Germans!

"PUT ME DOWN..." I trail off as darkness claims my vision and I fall into the wonderful world of unconsciousness.


	2. Sixty-Eight Years

**After The War **

**Chapter Two: Sixty-Eight Years**

**Guess who! Yep, I'm back and actually updating! HUZZAH! Now, it's time to answer the reviews:**

**Stomei97 - When you think of the word, tell me, I wish to know what it is. And thanks, I will try to continue to make this story good!**

**Now, onward with the story!**

My mind is hazy, all I can think of is the war, I have to get up, I have to fight and win! I try to move, but I can't, my body is not responding. Well, this sucks, this really sucks. My eyes or, well eye is finally responded and has opened, I survey the room I am in. I'm in a blindingly white hospital room, IVs and needles are sticking out of me and shit. As I look around, I can see Germany sitting on a couch with fratello leaning on him, asleep. I see Spain looking out a window with France putting a hand on his shoulder while Prussia is sitting in a chair, eating wurst.

That's where that ungodly smell was coming, shit, that smells bad. Well, actually it starting to smell really good. I can hear my stomach growl, loudly, Spain whips around along with France. Spain actually runs to my side and looks down at me, he gasped, I think he's noticed my eye is open. He grabs my hand and smiles at me.

"Roma, are you feeling okay?"

I nod, I don't really feel anything, I must really be drugged up. I then realize France is here, one of the Allies, shit. I start flipping out, squirming around, trying to get to my gun which was cleverly hidden in an undisclosed location. France moves forward, touching me as if to try to calm me down and is talking to Spain who is crying at the moment.

"GET OFF ME SCUM" I scream, someone gave me some water because I actually spoke without my voice cracking, but it was still very quiet.

France flinches, retracting his hand and looking quite hurt.

"Mon ami, calm dow-" "SHUT UP, YOU MURDERER, SLAUGHTERING INNOCENT CHILDREN"

Now France and Spain look shocked, I can't see to my left, but I can hear fratello and Germany rush over.

"Fratello, calm down, it's just big brother France"

"NO, DON'T YOU SEE! He's a murderer, he's part of the allies!"

Everyone just looks at each other, it's like they're having a silent conversation that I can't get in on.

"Fratello, World War Two ended si-"

"I-I saw the village, fratello, it was h-horrible. A child of no more than five was slaughtered, fratello, they-they are killing our children" I was now in hysterics, sobbing and screaming, but my screams weren't very loud due to my throat.

Now they're just staring in shock, I think France's face is the most shocked. It doesn't matter if he's sorry, it doesn't change anything, it doesn't matter if we're family, it doesn't change the fact that this is war and we are enemies. They're looking at each other again, another fucking silent conversation is what I'm thinking it is.

"Um, Roma, World War Two ended sixty-eight years ago..." Spain is the one who said that, at least I think it was him.

I've frozen, I can't move and I'm hardly breathing. Sixty-eight years, I've been gone for sixty-eight years, I can hardly believe it. Sixty-eight fucking years, how is that even possible?

"B-boss said you were dead, he made me tell everyone you were dead" Oh God, fratello is crying and all I'm doing is sitting here.

I don't even think, it's just natural instinct that I've acquired over the last several centuries of taking care of my brother as I open my arms and fratello throws himself at me, crying. I just sit there in shock with wide eyes, ahem eye, stroking fratello's hair, gradually calming him down as he cries. It really is so much to take in, the war is over, I've been labeled as dead, and I've been 'dead' for sixty-eight years. It really is hurting my head to think about it.

I see France whip out a rectangle, it's white and holy shit, he touched it and it responded! How does that even work? I squint, reading the back of it, it says IPhone and has a picture with an apple that has a bite taken out of it on it. Then I realize, I've been gone for sixty-eight years, I must've missed a lot of advancements. I might as well start asking now, I'll have a lot of questions.

"France, what's that thing in your hand?"

I see them look at each other, fucking silent conversation...

**Well, that is all for now! I will be updating later in the week, hopefully...maybe...I really don't know, okay. Anyways, you made it to this point, good job, congratulate yourself for making it through all this shit!**


	3. Home

**After The War**

**Chapter Three: Home**

**Hey bros, I am updating once again, yay! Now, let's answer the reviews for Chapter Two: Sixty-Eight Years:**

**TheDeadOne28 - You can expect him to be encountering an X-Box soon enough and about the eyepatch, well this chapter will explain! :D**

**Spamano4ever - Thank you! *le hug* XD**

**Awkwardsarcasm - Thank you too, I'm glad you like it and I won't be losing interest in this too soon! *le hug* :D**

**Now, time to begin the chapter!**

I'm leaving the hospital today, joy. I'm not too sad I'm leaving, but at least when I was being swarmed by countries, I could just call the nurse and she would shoo them away. However, at home, I can't do that, sadly.

They removed the bullet from my shoulder which I didn't even know was there. They have put my foot in a cast and gave me crutches, they're all padded and plastic, not wooden and held together by leftover bandages, it's really strange. The doctors said my eye will never heal even if I am a country, they also told me it was too dangerous to not wear anything over my eye because apparently the skin will never grow over the socket, it'll just be an empty socket. And get this, they won't let me just wear an eyepatch because it's too loose, they're making me wear bandages that I have to change every two days, they say that I'll have to keep using the bandages forever.

Fratello brought me a change of clothes to go in, he brought me these bright pink, soft pj pants and a white tanktop. I am not amused at these clothes. Spain, fratello, and France got a kick out of it until they saw how skinny I was because the pants were a size 0 and the tank top was an extra small, but they were still hanging loosely off me. That was when fratello told me that when we got home, he was going to make a huge pot of pasta and I was going to eat it all.

Did I mention that France and Spain are accompanying us home and staying with us to help fratello until whenever they want to go home? I am not happy about this because I know France is just going to try to rape me and fratello while Spain will try to sleep with me. I don't get why Spain tries to sleep with me, I really don't.

So here I am, sitting in back seat beside my fratello who is catching me up on all that has happened while I've been gone while Spain drives and France looks out the window, seeming very bored. The Allies won World War Two, I guess it was for the better, but how I wish we kicked their asses and ruled.

Fratello just whipped out a rectangle, wait I know what it is, it's that I...IPhone, I think.

"Fratello, I got you this for your birthday, it's an IPhone, you can call people and it's touch operated!"

I nod as fratello hands me it like it's a baby, I press the button on the top and the screen lights up, effectively scaring the shit out of me. I see on the screen, it as an arrow and it says slide to unlock. Using my index finger, I slide the arrow and the arrow moves, it actually fucking moved! It makes a clicking sound and now I'm on a, um...homepage? I'm pretty sure that's what it's called. There's an orange box with a music note on it, I think that's where the music is stored, I tap it and a white screen pops up. It says 'there are no songs here', well okay, I'll get some songs later.

I turn it off and stick it in the pocket in my pink pj pants that by the way, I was told I looked adorable in by the nurses, they were so nice. France tried to make moves on them, but their eyes were on me because I am just that damn beautiful.

We're pulling into the driveway of...home? It looks smaller than I remember, but it's probably due to be being gone for sixty-eight years. Everyone gets out and so do I, with a little help from France who at every chance he got, touched my butt. I should've just said no to his help, but I really couldn't get out my own.

Using my crutches, I walk to the door where Spain opens it and I am just blown away as I hop inside. The fridge, stove, and the dishwasher it all stainless steel, whoa...it looks so cool. Fratello guides me to the living room and helps me sit on the couch, the television is flat, it looks futuristic and shit. There are these strange things beside the TV and there are DVDs, or at least that's what I think they're called.

"Fratello?" I ask, pointing to the things beside the TV "what are those things?"

He just smiles and laughs, shaking his head which involuntarily makes my eye twitch.

"The white one's a Wii, the other white one is an X-Box 360, the four black ones stacked on top of each other are Playstation one, two, three, and four"

I nod, he continued explaining, but I kinda tuned it out, I think he said something about playing games on it or something. I can feel myself beginning to fall asleep and I do not stop it because I am fucking tired...


	4. Escape

**After The War**

**Chapter Four: Escape!**

**Hey, I'm updating once again! I would like to take this time to thank everyone who has reviewed so far! Now, time to answer reviews:**

**TheDeadOne28 - Damn, your review made me laugh. Don't worry, Roma will encounter most of those things and maybe the last one too, maybe...**

**Spamano4ever - Yeah, I would say he's like a bambino and of course, France could never compete XD**

**Onward with the story!**

I crack open my eyes, I almost have a heart attack because at the moment I am laying on Spain's chest with our faces like a few inches apart. Nope, nope, nope, nope, no. Using my only eye, I look around and gather enough information to know it's night, I'm in a bed and Spain fucking snores. Okay, he looks like he's out and he won't notice if I leave.

I roll to the left, off of Spain and onto the other side of the bed. I freeze as I hear Spain move, but he just turns over to face the right, that;s even better. I see my crutches, on top of a shelf that even if I was standing up, I wouldn't be able to reach. Shit, now I can't walk, but I can still crawl!

I try to slide off the bed silently, but gracefully fall face first onto the ground. I curse, holding my nose then I freeze, listening, Spain is still snoring away I can continue escaping, yay! I look at my foot in the cast, well more of glare at it as I drag myself across the floor, feeling like a seal, a very fat seal.

Oh and guess what! My tank top is fucking gone and I'm only in my boxers, joy. I don't know how I lost my clothes, but now I can care less because my main goal is just to get out of here, out of this terrible place. The door to the room is open, thank you, this makes this so much easier.

I am now dragging myself down the hall when I see a light turn on and I see a door open, oh shit. I drag myself as quietly as I can manage into a dark corner and watch to see who comes out. It's France, he looks both ways, shrugs and closes the door again, the light goes off and I am once again free to move again.

More quietly this time, I move myself down the hall and turn to left and there are stairs, fucking stairs. I ease myself into a position where my feet are pointing toward the stairs and begin to slide down them. _Bump, bump, bump, bump_, that is all I hear as I slide downward, I try to go slower as to not make as much noise. I finally make it to the bottom, breathing hard, this is the most movement I've done in days.

I head for the living room, getting there and pulling myself onto the couch. I lay there for about ten minutes, catching my breath and feeling like I'm about to die. Finally, I sit up and looks at the flat television, there's a DVR, I think that's what it's called and it has the time. Shit, it's 2:46 in the morning, I feel a surge of nostalgia course through me.

Suddenly I'm on the battlefield, shots are being fired while it's pitch black. "What time is it?" I hear someone scream and wonder, why the hell are you asking what time it is right now? "2:46" I hear another scream before the two who yelled were shot, dammit, they were amazing shooters, but they were stupid.

And now I'm back on the couch, with wide eyes, ahem, eye and frantically looking around, but there are no guns, no soldiers, and no bombs, I'm just at home. As soon as I calm down, I push myself up, using the couch arm as a temporary crutch. I test my foot in the cast and it doesn't hurt, in fact it feels like I'm walking on my regular foot. Well, now I know I don't even need those fucking crutches.

I let go of the couch and begin walking in circles, testing my foot out. I take a step, falling on my face, but I get up again, take another step and another and another. Soon, I can walk fine, just like a normal person. I walk to the closet by the front door, open it up and look inside for some clothes. Do you really think I would escape with just boxers on? That would draw too much unwanted attention.

I pick out some black jeans, I wonder why fratello put black jeans in the coat closet, but whatever, I do need them. I put them on with a total of seven falls, two bleeding scratches, four bruises. I turn to the mirror on the other side of the door, these jeans look pretty good on me.

Suddenly, I hear footsteps coming down the stairs, so what else do I do then jump into the closet and shut the door as quietly and as quickly

as I can.

"Roma, where are you?"

Oh, God it's Spain, shitshitshitshit.

"He probably just went to the bathroom"

I can hear Spain reason with himself before I can hear his retreating footsteps. He'll probably fall asleep as soon as he touches the bed, so I can once again continue with my escape. I crack open the door, step out and continue choosing what I'm going to where. I see a black and white striped long-sleeved sweater shirt and put that on which by the way, was way more easier than the pants. I also put on a white jacket that has the words "Assassin's Creed" printed on the front of it. Well, it is fitting, I used to be an assassin, but that's another story for after I leave.

I reach into the pocket of the jacket and find my rectangle, IPhone, whatever it's called and turn it on. The time is 3:32, well, I have a solid three hours before anyone will wake up and I'll be long gone by then. I take another look into the closet and see a purse, I grab it and open it.

There's a wallet with a lot of euros in it, this can be used to my advantage.

I stick the wallet in ther other pocket on my jacket and close the closet door. I flash a rare smile before opening the front door and slipping out, closing it quietly behind me. However, before I leave, I give the farewell of my people.

"Adios bitches!"


	5. Back Home

**After The War**

**Chapter Five: Back Home**

**I am so sorry about the last chapter, I gave no reason as to why Romano wanted to leave or anything. I really am sorry and it will be explained in this chapter, so hopefully you won't be as confused! Now time to answer the reviews:**

**Spamano4ever - You shall find out this chapter!**

**Onward with the story!**

I walked down the street, it was lit by street lamps, really ugly ones at that. Nobody was out, it was just me. It was really cold, I should've grabbed a thicker jacket than this one. I look behind me, nobody's following me, good.

Oh this is great, just great, it's raining. Now I have to find shelter and I am sure as hell not going back to them. Well, I'm approaching a forest, the tree's will protect me from the rain! I run to the trees, but my foot with the cast decided it's the perfect time to give out under me and I go face first into the pavement separating me from the trees.

I pick myself up, ouch, that really fucking hurt. I can feel blood dripping into my only eye, my vision is turning red, I really don't think that is a good thing. I wipe it away and my vision is returning to normal colours, I have a cut just above my right eyebrow and it's deep, dammit, this is just what I need right now, not.

More slowly this time, I make my way to the forest, looking for a tree that has big enough branches to cover me. I finally find one, it's this massive okay tree that looks like it's been here forever. I slide down, leaning on the trunk, wheezing. I can feel a sneeze coming on, I really hate sneezing, it hurts my chest.

The sneeze finally comes, making my entire body shake and brings on a bout of coughs, am I getting sick? Well, this was a bad idea, this was a really bad idea. I should've just stayed on the couch, I should've just stayed home. I should really get up and go home, I start to get up, but then I start sneezing and I have to sit back down again, well I guess I can't go home.

Why did I even leave? Was there even a reason? Yeah, yeah there was. I was scared, I mean, it's not everyday you find yourself sleeping in only your boxer's on Spain. I was scared and I wanted to leave, I just wanted to get out. I guess I also wanted to explore by myself and I really didn't want to be in a house with France.

Okay, after it stops raining, I'll go home, I hope they won't be mad at me. If they are, I'll just start crying, their heart will melt because I am just so damn cute, and then they'll forgive me and we'll eat something delicious. It's the perfect plan! I'm a genius!

My eyelids are getting heavy and my breathing has evened out, well as much as it's going to. A nap wouldn't be so bad, would it? Nah it wouldn't.

(Le Dream)

_Bombs are exploding around me, I can't hear anything, but I feel the agony of my soldiers dying. I brace myself for the next wave of pain and reload my gun, shooting at any of the Allies I see. I don't hear it, but I feel a bullet ripping through the hunk of flesh that is my shoulder. Hypnotized, I watch the blood fly from the wound and stain my uniform, numb to the pain. I am drawn from the bullet wound as I hear a scream and turn just in time to feel the pain of a grenade needle piercing through my eye. I hear a small pop and I can't see anything out of my left eye, I can feel blood flowing from my left eye. Then I feel something hit my face, I get a look at it before everything turns white, it's a grenade without the needle._

(End of Le Dream)

I wake up with wide eye, chest heaving and tears flowing from my remaining eye. I lift my index finger to feel the bandage that covers that empty cavity that was my left eye. I wipe the tears away and take deep breaths, trying to calm myself. I look around, why am I in a forest? The events of last night come rushing back and I feel a wave of nausea hit me full force.

I cradle my head in my hands and I try to stop the nausea, squeezing my eyes shut. I can feel my stomach cramp or something like that, it feels like someone is ripping my organs apart, long story short, it fucking hurts. I bite my lower lip, trying to divert my attention from the pain in my stomach to the one in my lip which is way less.

After about five or twenty minutes of sitting there, I really have no sense of time, the pain finally leaves and I can lift my head up. As I lift myself up, I feel shaky and I have to use the tree to help me balance. I take a step forward, the shaky feeling doesn't leave, but I don't fall over, that's always a good thing. I take a few more steps and I'm at the edge of the road,, I've emerged from the forest in one piece, I am a survivor of nature!

I look at the sky, it seems to be sometime in the afternoon. I see the sidewalk that will lead me back to my home, my home which I tried to escape last night. I look both ways down the road, no cars coming either way, I make a break for it, running across the road and onto the sidewalk. I didn't trip at all, I really am getting good with this cast.

I start walking down the sidewalk, looking for my house, it easy to find, it's the one with the Italian flag coloured car, the Spanish flag coloured car, and the French flag coloured car. After walking for an amount of time, I find my house. This is where I wilt, terrified of what I might come home to find. I take a deep breath and walk up the driveway. I'm standing at the door now, oh God maybe I should go back to the tree and wait for them to find me. I lift my hand to knock, there's no going back now, I finally gently knock...

**I am sorry about this chapter also, it isn't my best, but I guess it's okay. If you need some clarification on anything about this story, just PM me or review and I will answer it next chapter!**


	6. Security

**After The War**

**Chapter Six: Security**

**Hey, I'm finally updating, yay! I won't be able to update at all during the weekend as life is being a bitch, I'll try very hard to update Monday, okay? Okay. Now, time to answer reviews:**

**Spamano4ever - I shall try my best to make these chapters longer! **

**TheDeadOne28 - Did I see a small Pewdiepie reference in there? I like the suggestions, maybe it'll happen...maybe.**

**Onward with the story!**

I gently knocked on the door, I'm shaking a bit and my stomach is curled tightly in knots, I'm so nervous. But nothing happens, I knock again, a bit louder then cringe, scared of what will open the door. Nothing happens, okay this is odd. I bang on the door and nobody comes to the door.

I grab the doorknob, turn it and the door swings open. I step inside, looking around for any signs of life, there are none. I close the door and step inside, walking towards the living room and looking for anyone really. Nothing, everything is quiet, I wonder where everyone is.

My stomach grumbles, so I get up and walk to the kitchen. I open the fridge and look in awe at everything inside, it's so...full. I see a bowl of tomatoes on the third shelf, I take one and close the fridge.

"Oh hey, I didn't know you were awake"

I jump, turning to face my sleepy fratello who only has his boxers on, at least he had the decency to put them on. I take my hood off because if you remember correctly, I put on the hood of the Assassin's Creed jacket so no one could see my face when I left.

"Yeah, heh heh" Why the hell did I just add that nervous laugh?

Fratello grabs a banana from the fruit bowl on the counter, turns and walks back up the stairs without another word, how odd. After I inhale my tomato, I walk up the stairs and look down the hall, I walk to the end where a door that is so dusty it looks like it hasn't been opened it decades.

In messy scrawl, I can see the words "Romano's Room" engraved on the door, I didn't put this here, this is the first time I've ever been in this house, our old house was destroyed by World War it hits me, fratello did this, he gave me my own room even though he knew I was dead or at least that's what everyone believed.

I twist the doorknob and swing the door open, a dust cloud flies out, making me cough and my chest to hurt. After the dust settles I step in and look around my room, a bed with faded pink blankets sits in the corner of the small room, A desk sits against the opposite wall. The walls are cream with images of tomatoes painted on them, they look nice.

A silver lamp with a green lampshade sits beside the desk and a window on the back wall shows off the neighbors house. And all of it is covered in dust, I wonder how long ago fratello put this together. I sit on the bed, causing a flurry of dust to spring up, I cough a bit, but soon the dust settles and everything is good again.

After sitting there for awhile, I stand up and take off the jacket, shirt-sweater and jeans. I lay them on the bed and leave the room, closing the door. In my boxers now, I walk down the hall and quietly open Spain's door, the bastard is still asleep. I walk inside, shutting the door silently and slide into the bed beside him.

I am not doing this because I want to, know, I'm doing this to make sure that nobody will know that I left last night. Soon enough, I close my eyes and fall into a dreamless sleep.

I'm wake up awhile later, it's dark outside. Spain's not beside me, I guess the lazy ass finally got up. I get up with ease and walk down the hall, down the stairs and into the kitchen. Everything's dark, that's a little strange. I turn on the light and the kitchen lights up, as I get closer to the fridge, I see a note. I rip the note off the fridge and read it:

(Le Note)

_Hey fratello! If you're reading this, you must've woken up, I left pasta in the fridge, just heat it up in the microwave if you want it. Me, Spain, and France went drinking with Germany and Prussia, we'll be home whenever. The security system is up and running again, so don't try to leave like you did last night. The doors and window are locked and if you try to break them, a sheet of metal will come down and the house will go into lockdown. I know it sounds like a lot but it's for your own safety, the outside world is dangerous. Anyways, have fun figuring out how everything in the house!_

_Love, _

_Fratello_

(End of Le Note)

Okay, one, what's a microwave and mutherfucker. He fucking knew about me leaving and now I can't leave, I wonder why I can't leave? Also, dangerous? I've been through wars, the outside world is nothing, I was a an assassin for fucks sake. I throw the note down and stomp it, stupid fratello, stupid France, stupid Spain, leaving me alone and putting this overdose on security.

God, I feel like I'm in prison, I kinda want to escape just to see what would happen or what they would do. Actually with this kind of security, I'm a little scared of what they would do if they caught me after I escaped.

I walk to the living room and look out a window that shows the front yard, a fence surrounds the house, when did that get there? The fence looks like it's about nine feet and I can see the blue sparks at the top, it's an electric fence, I really am trapped.

I don't get it, why do they want me to stay in here? What is going on here?

After a bit, I start getting fidgety and bored. I get up and begin pacing, this is scaring me, this security, it's making me feel like a zoo animal. I need to get out. I feel a flutter of panic in my chest, the walls feel like they're closing in on me, I run to the front door and try to open it, it's locked, fuck, he wasn't lying.

I begin banging on the door and just as fratello said, a sheet of metal fell over the door and as I turn around, I see the same metal fell over the windows. A mechanical voice comes from the ceiling, saying "House has gone into lockdown, Feliciano Vargas has received message of this". Oh shit, fratello knows, what is he going to do when he gets home? Oh God, oh God, I'm so scared.

My head whips frantically back and forth, I feel all panicky as I look for some way out or somewhere to hide. Then I hear the front door open and the metal on the windows have retracted, I can hear the voice of someone I do not want to see right now.

"Fratello, why did you try to leave?"


	7. Drunk Fratellos

**After The War**

**Chapter Seven: Drunk Fratellos**

Hey, I am once again updating! Now, let's answer the reviews:

Elizaveta Herdervary - Correct, shit is about to hit the fan and a lot of it

TheDeadOne28 - I will try to fit that in here at least at some part in the story, okay?

Dextra2 - Thanks!

Spamano4ever - And here is your update!

Now, onward with the story!

Well, shit, he's behind me, he's fucking behind me. What the hell am I meant to do now? What do you do when your fucking insane fratello is behind you? And he's mad? Or disappointed? Or sad? What the hell do you do? Well, here's what I did, I just stood there and didn't move.

I can't see behind me, but I'm guessing he's still there because I don't hear anything that would give me a clue that he has moved.I go for the just-pretend-to-be-dead-and-he'll-leave-you-alone technique, it has proven to be useful in many situations. This one time Spain came home all drunk and shit, I was scared, so I did that technique and he left me alone. This other time I was at Walmart and this random dude was staring at me, then got closer and closer to me, it was creeping me out, so I used the technique and he left me alone.

I wonder how long I have to stay like this, I hope it isn't for long, my legs are getting a bit shaky. Then I feel a hand on my shoulder and I flinch like any normal person would do.

"F-fratello, what's the point of smiling? What's the point of life? You don't even love me, what's the point of being here anymore?"

Fratello is talking major philosophical and it's creeping me out. Also, I don't love him? Of course I love him, he's my fratello. Then ya know what that son of a bitch does after going all Socrates on me, he passes out, falling onto me like I'm a pillow or some shit. Well, let me tell you something, all that pasta he eats doesn't just disappear, so with all his weight on me and my fragile, fuck I need to get stronger so I don't have to refer to myself as fragile, body which can barely take my weight of course goes down like an anvil that was just dropped out of a plane.

Dammit, he's sleeping on me now and it hurts. I twist my head around to face him, our faces are like a few inches apart and he is breathing heavily, damn he was drinking heavily tonight, his breath reeks of alcohol, ew. I mean, drinking a bit is okay, but not knowing your limit and drinking til' you're passing out is just stupid. I squirm a bit, move around, push him, and after awhile I get out and stand back up, looking down at my fratello whom I have deemed fucking insane who has a strange protectiveness over me.

I drag my gaze from my brother to the open door, the large gates that look like they were hundreds of years old and were definitely not here when I first came here are open. I could make a break for it, I could escape and be free from my psychotic brother. Then I make a mistake, I look back at him, passed out on the floor with a little pool of drool around his mouth, he's pathetic. I can't leave him, he needs me, but he's crazy and might kill me, but he's my brother and running away could only fuel his insanity.

However, a breath of fresh air would be nice. I start walking to the door, but then a completely drunk Spain and France come stumbling in, singing. But France isn't too drunk to not close the door, effectively shutting down my only hope of escape.

"Oh, Roma, your eyes...they look" hic "really nice"

Fuck my life, Spain and France have set their sights on me. They are sorta half running, half stumbling toward me, so what do I do? So, like a real man, lock myself in the bathroom. Hey, it was the only place in the house with a lock except for the basement and I sure as hell am not going down there, who knows what fratello has done down there when I've been gone.

Wait a minute, there's a way out from the basement, there's those doors that are on the outside of the house. I pretty sure they were the cellar doors or whatever, that could be my only escape. Okay, I'll look into that more when they're all sober. Wait, they don't really know what's going on when they are drunk and they'll be all over me when they're sober, so now's my only chance.

Well, until they go drinking again and I don't know if that is going to happen anytime soon, so this really is my only chance at the moment. Should I do it, or not?

**I am so sorry, please don't murder me with sticks! I had really bad writer's block, this is like, the fifth time I've rewritten this chapter and it's really short and ends with another cliffhanger! I am so, so sorry. Tomorrow I will update, I promise, okay and by the way, happy Halloween! Next chapter might be rated M due to minor gore, think of it as a late Halloween gift, instead of candy, you get a gory chapter!**


	8. Obsessed

**After The War**

**Chapter Eight: Obsessed**

**Hey! As promised, here is the next chapter! I updated within the same week as the chapter before this, can I get a brofist? ...Okay, maybe not then, but whatever. Also, damn, you guys (and girls) really like this story, I got eleven reviews on it when I posted last chapter, thank you all sooooo much! Now, let's answer the reviews:**

**Aabluedragon - It's good to see you again! Don't worry about To, Hetalia Away, I'll write the chapter today and hopefully post it tomorrow!**

**Jillzy17 - Thank you for reviewing so much! Get ready for some gore, or maybe not at all, who knows what awaits Romano in that basement XD**

**Spamano4ever - It's good to see you again too! Thanks for not murdering me with sticks, that's always a good quality in a friend! Poor Feli and Lovi, poor them indeed.**

**TheDeadOne28 - It's awesome to see you too, it's like a party all up in here! Yeah, the bathroom idea actually came from Christopher Titus. I don't know why they went drinking, but I'll make it up soon! Well, that really doesn't make any sense, needing to log in to log in, strange.**

**WARNING!\**

**There may be minor gore that is not appropriate to some people. Do not read this if you have a weak stomach, good day.**

**(Best warning in the history of ever, right?)**

I'm scared, like really scared. I'm getting all sweaty and shit, my stomach is all in knots and I'm just staring at the bathroom door. I can hear strange noises coming from down the hall, there's all this grunting and every few minutes there's like cries. I think Spain and France are fighting, yeah, just fighting. I cover my ears, my cheeks heating up. STOP IT BRAIN! Spain and France are just fighting.

Okay, since they're fighting, they're going to be busy and won't notice me, this is my chance! I pull back the shower curtain and crawl out of the tub, inching closer to the door. I take my hands from my ears and, while sitting in front of the door, just stare a bit more at the door, wondering if this is really the best choice.

Should I? Should I really risk being caught sneaking out of the house again and receiving the consequences of that? Well, I might as well try, it really can't get much worse. I raise my right arm, grasping the silver, circular handle, dammit, my hand is shaking like a leaf. Ya know, I never really got that saying, shaking like a leaf, leaves don't really shake on their own. Anyways, I turn the handle and open the door, very slowly. I move so slow, I take time to look at my hand, it's really pale and skinny, it really has a feminine look to it, fuck. I don't want girl hands! No one will ever take me seriously!

I pull the door gently open, making sure to not let it creak. Oh God, the sounds are getting louder, they are definitely in the hall somewhere, fuck me. I look down the hallway, the doors are all open, no lights are on, but the moonlight is illuminating the hallway. I go down onto my stomach and begin crawling down the hallway.

I pass the first door, nobody's inside, it's all good. I make my to the second door, fratello's room, with confidence since I know he's passed out in the living room. I pass the second door with the same ease as the first door. My stomach is twisting into tighter knots as I approach the third door where all the sounds are coming from and, fuck, it's France's room.

I suck in a deep breath and crawl towards it, my head is now at the edge of the door frame and I peer in. Mother of Russia, I cannot unsee what I have seen, you don't want to know what I saw. You may think you do, but you really don't, I promise. I swallow, pushing my stomach down, hoping I don't vomit as I squeeze my eye shut and begin crawling across the doorway.

I try to block out the noises that are emitting from the room, but it's not really working. Okay, I've made it across the doorway of unspeakable things (France's room) and at the stairs. I start too carefully make my way down, but put my hand in the wrong place and slip, tumbling headfirst down the stairs. Shit, that made a lot of noise. I think they heard because the noises stopped and I hear some muffled speaking, I gotta move or I'm going to be found and who knows what'll happen then.

I get on my hands and knees and begin to crawl to the basement door which is beside the fridge in the kitchen. I can hear moving upstairs and more muffled speaking which only means they heard me and are going to murder me! Nah, they probably won't murder me, probably. I pass my passed out fratello who still looks very pathetic. Oh shit, I hear footsteps coming down the stairs, I start speed crawling, getting to the kitchen just to hear Spain say with too much enthusiasm;

"I think it was Romano, maybe he wants to join us!"

Uh, no, I do not want to join you in that. I've made it to the basement door, open it, crawl inside, and close it as the disgusting duo (France and Spain) get into the kitchen.

"Aw, Roma's not here either"

My God Spain, why the hell do you sound so sad?

"It's okay mon ami, he's probably in his room, we can continue with him there"

Nope, nope, nope. I shudder, I am not doing anything with them, ever. I can hear their retreating footsteps and feel a great relief. I turn around, looking at the dark abyss which is the basement, the walls are concrete as the floor and stairs are. There's a slight switch above my head, lift my hand up and close my eye as I flip it and slight the room up.

I bite my lip, hoping for the best as I open my eye. As soon as I open them, I close them, I want to throw up. I take a deep breath in through the nose and breathe in that smell, oh God. I gag and turn toward the wall with the lightswitch and vomit, the smell was just too much for me to handle. My throat burns, ow, I wipe the remaining vomit from my mouth and spit, trying to rid the taste of it from my mouth.

I mentally prepare myself as I turn around, open my eye, and take in the view in front of me. Oh my God, my stomach heaves, but there's nothing in it, so all that comes up is sticking yellow stomach acid, burning my throat like fire. You want to know what I saw? Well, do you?! It was nothing compared to what I saw France and Spain doing, wonder what they were doing?! Well they weren't fighting, they were having sex, there I said it.

I-I'm sorry, I really am. It's just this is a lot to take in and I know I should've expected it and I did, just not to this extent. Here, I'll tell you what I saw if you really want to know. The walls were splattered in dried blood, a half-decayed man with pitchfork sticking out of his chest was stuck in the wall, how a pitchfork impaled a concrete wall is beyond me. Bones were hanging like streamers and organs were blown up like balloons.

Knives and scalpels thrown carelessly around, a small generator lay in the corner with some nails and a hammer next to it. A pile of bodies, some fresh, some half-decayed, some just bones, but the strange thing was none of them had eyes, just sockets, like mine. The smell of death hangs in the air, so thick you could cut it with a knife, it makes me want to puke again. I thought it couldn't get worse...I was terribly wrong.

I began walking to where I thought the cellar doors that lead outside was, the basement was actually split into two rooms, the one large one and the smaller one. What I saw in the second one shook me to my core, tears started welling in my eye, and I was shaking. The entire second room was full of pictures of me, they were taped to the walls, on the floor. There was one attached to a punching bag, one on a pillow, one on a doll, and one on a broken TV.

On the walls, written in blood was my name, over and over in different sizes and different styles. There were also phrases on the walls in blood that said things like "I hate Romano", "Where did you go Romano?", "Please come home Romano, I miss you", "When I see you again Romano, I will kill you", "I love you Romano". Tears streamed down my face, I didn't want to really face the fact, but now I have to. My fratello is completely insane and is obsessed with me.

I fall to my knees, I guess I'm too weak to stand up, no that's not it. It's the fact that I now know wherever I go, fratello will find me, there's no escape for me. I can't go to Spain or France's house because they are probably just as insane as fratello. But wait, the cellar door, I could at least try. I could go to Russia, he wouldn't rat me out, his younger sister would probably kill me though. Japan, no he's friends with fratello. Egypt, perfect, he doesn't like ratello because he tried to capture him during WWII.

Shakily, I stand up, terrified, I take one last look around and shudder before stepping toward the cellar doors that could hold my only escape. I grab them and pull on them, then I see locks, padlocks, chains, the doors are locked and glued shut. I start to shake again and feel sick, oh so sick. My head feels slight and all I can think is, there's no hope, it's all over, you're going to die here, he's got you now.

I'm now lying on my back, I think I fell. Someone's screaming, wait, I think it's me. I can't move, what's wrong with me?! Darkness starts to take over my vision before swallowing it up and throwing me into the world on unconsciousness.

**Well, that was...something. I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote it. It's your late Halloween present from me! I hoped you liked it!**


	9. Forgotten

**After The War**

**Chapter Nine: Forgotten**

**Hey! From looking at the reviews, you didn't expect that. Sorry, I think I kinda scared some of you and maybe mentally scarred you with the Spain and France part. Really, I am sorry, I mean, I'll redo the chapter if you really want me to. Anyways *nervous laugh*, time to answer the reviews:**

**Spamano4ever - Are you cold or scared?**

**Guest - Yeah, kinda went Cupcakes on you guys, sorry.**

**Stomei97 - Well, it's good to see you again! Yeah, I kinda didn't plan it would go in this way either. Actually this story was gonna just be a funny story of Romano discovering the world now, it kinda went off the path a bit, just a bit.**

**TheDeadOne28 - (Good!) Yeah, he really shouldn't have left the bathroom, but it would be boring to read and write him just sitting in the bathroom until everyone either passed out or fell asleep. I agree with you there, no one (except the SpainxFrance fangirls) could get out of there without being mentally scarred. Egypt is the perfect place or is it? MWUHAHAHAHAH, ahem, I mean yeah, Egypt is the perfect place.**

**Now, onward with the story!**

Oh God, what the hell? Where am I? W-who am I? I crack open my eyes, wait I can;t open my left eye, what the fluff?! I lift my left hand up to it and instead of being met with an eye, I am met with a bandage. Well, that's odd, where's my eye? I-I don't remember. I open my right eye, at least one of them works and look around. I'm in a bed, it's really soft and squishy, it's warm too, I kinda want to stay here.

But I can't, I have to figure out who I am and where I am. I sit up and look around, I'm in a bedroom, it has slight hardwood floors, slight yellow walls, a cream coloured dresser with a mirror on it beside the bed. I turn my head to left to see what's over there and find another person beside me. HOLY SHIT! Who the hell is this? Okay, calm down, maybe this person could tell me who I am. I lean over the sleeping person beside me and poke their shoulder.

"Um, excuse me?"

The person fucking pops up like one of those Weeblies with the rounded bottom so when they go down they just pop back up. He has medium brown eyes, lighter brown hair with a strange curl sticking out of it. He yawns, looks at me, and smiles.

"Hey fratello, how are you feeling?"

"Uh..."

And that's all I can fucking say. This random dude that I have no idea who he is just called me his brother. I mean, what's up with that? That kinda sounded like the end of a bad joke, but anyways, he's just looking at me with a wide smile.

"Who are you?"

Now it's his turn to have a very confused face, but now it looks like something clicked and now he's back to having that bright smile.

"I'm your brother, Feli!"

"Um, who am I?"

"You're Romano" that smile seems to be getting brighter and wider.

Okay, so now I know what my name is, that's good.

"How old am I?"

He kinda freezes, like he's having an internal debate or something "you're nineteen"

Wow, I'm younger than I thought I was. I smile at him, "thanks" I say before getting off the bed and look into the mirror. I don't look nineteen, I'm so thin and short I could pass for fifteen. Seriously, I look like I'm under 100 pounds and maybe 5'1''. I have auburn hair with a curl sticking out of it, a mix of brown, gold, and green eyes, ahem eye. Yeah, I only have one eye, the other is covered by a bandage.

I can feel my bottom lip start quivering, nononononono, I am not about to cry in front of this dude, I mean my brother. But, I did just find out who I am, it kinda is a lot to take in. But, he may think I can't take care of myself. Suddenly, I'm pulled into a hug by my brother and he's telling me it's going to be okay or some shit like that. Why would he do that? Oh, I guess I didn't notice I had started crying, I'm slightly more okay with the hug now. And maybe it feels nice and I kinda feel more safe, shut the hell up brain, I don't like this hug. Yes you do, no, no I don't.

"Hey, let's meet our friends Francis and Antonio"

I look up at my brother and nod. With the back of my hand, wipe the tears from my cheeks. He stands up and gently takes my hand like if he holds too hard I'll break. I stand up too and he leads me down stairs where two men are sitting on the couch they're both wearing jeans and watching a box with moving pictures on it. There's a blond man with blue eyes and I think that's the French flag on his shirt and there's a brown haired man with green eyes and the Spanish flag on his shirt.

"Hey, Francis, Antonio, Romano has woken up!"

The man with the green eyes pops up, runs toward me, and pulls me into a bone-crushing hug. Seriously, I think he may be trying to suffocating me because I can't breathe with my face in his chest. I start panicking and start thrashing around, he loosens up, but still keeps his arms around me. He looks down at me as I look up at me, he leans down closer to my face and do you know what he does? This motherfucker kisses me on my nose, excuse me, but what the fuck?

I act on instinct and slap him in the face. He recoils and then he starts to laugh while I can feel my face flaming.

"Excuse me, but what the fuck? I just met you, why the hell would you do that?!"

Feli and the green-eyed man exchange a look and the man smiles at me apologetically and then puts an arm around my shoulders.

"Sorry, my name is Antonio if you didn't know, I didn't know you forgot Roma, I really am sorry"

And then he fucking looks at me with these huge puppy dog eyes. They me feel all bad and shit.

"No, I'm sorry, I-I shouldn't have slapped you"

"I like this Romano better" the blond man who could only be Francis says and laughs.

I look up at him with these huge eyes, ahem eye that should look really confused. He flashes a grin and if I didn't know better it was looked kinda perverted. So now we're all kinda looking at each other and this strange silence has fallen over the group until Feli has decided it's been quiet for too long.

"I bet everyone's hungry, I'm going to make lasagna for dinner, so I'll be in the kitchen. You three can watch a movie until dinner"

As soon as Feli leaves for the kitchen, Francis and Antonio just grin at me. I'm not getting a good feeling from those grins...

**Well, this chapter kinda sucked, I am so sorry for that. Also, if you didn't get why Romano forgot who he was it's because sometimes when you experience something very traumatizing, your brain will delete the memory, but Romano's brain kinda just deleted everything. So, yeah, I hope you liked it and of you didn't, you can tell me and if you want me to change it, I will.**


End file.
